The present invention relates to a storage-programmable control system having several inputs and outputs for linking process control elements, for example sensors or final controlling elements. The present invention also relates to a method for operating a storage-programmable control system and a method for the computer-controlled, internal electrical connection of a field-programmable gate array.
Formerly, machine controls used to be arranged in contactor technique. Contactor circuits work in parallel and therefore are fast. However, they are interference-prone, complicated, and tedious to assemble or adapt. Storage-programmable control systems have become widespread. They operate sequentially and their assembly and programming are considerably simpler than the prior machine controls. However, due to their sequential mode of operation, even modern programmable controls often do not operate fast enough (e.g., programmable controls for controlling packaging or labelling machines). In general, control systems for these machines requiring fast operation are still set up today based on logic elements which must be hard wired. Such hard-wired control systems offer a high processing speed. However, wiring the logic elements is very cumbersome and prone to errors.
The present invention provides a storage-programmable control system which can handle extremely fast control operations. Furthermore, the present invention provides a method which enables such a storage-programmable control system, containing a logic module with a field-programmable gate array, to be programmed quickly and simply.